Albireo Imma
Albireo Imma (アルビレオ・イマ, Arubireo Ima) is a character from Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and is one of Nagi Springfield's former companions and a member of Ala Rubra. He appears to have information on not only Nagi's whereabouts, but also on Asuna Kagurazaka's forgotten past. Albireo appears to be a perverted fellow and also a cunning and shrewd man with a trickster personality akin to Nagi Springfield (though perhaps a little more subtle), and is considered as one of the two natural enemies which Evangeline A.K. McDowell has (he takes great delight in verbally tormenting her), with the other being Nagi himself. Albireo Imma has a strong affinity towards gravity elemental magic. As member of Ala Rubra, his position on the team was that of the magic healer. An interesting fact is that Albireo has his very own pactio card, though it is unknown with whom he shares it. Biography Early Life Almost nothing of Albireo's life before the war in the magical world or when he found his way to Mahora Academy is known. He was presumed to have been born quite a bit of time ago, as his suggested age is in the high hundreds. Great Mage War : Main article: Great Mage War It is known he took place in the events of the war in the Magical World. He is hinted to be the one who uncovered the true goal of Cosmo Entelecheia. Mahora Academy Alberio is registered as a librarian in the Mahora Library Island. For some reason he has been stuck there for ten years and can only send out a replica of himself every year during the school festival with the help of the World Tree's magic. With some help from Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki, Negi Springfield was able to find the location where Albireo resides some time after the Kyoto field trip. Powers and Abilities *'Magical Prowess:' Albireo has shown himself to be a master of gravity and healing magic. *'Pactio': Bibliothecarius Ironicus (lit. Ironic Librarian): His item is known as To Fyuron To Biographiconis. It is a bookmark accompanied by a spiraling archive of books, assumedly containing one book for every person Albireo has ever encountered in his life. Using the bookmark, he places it inside a book (with the name of the person he chooses to imitate on the cover) and draws it out in order to transform into a clone of that person, also obtaining the ability to use their powers. The artifact lacks its usefulness for Albireo as he can only keep his transformed appearance for a few minutes, if the being he wishes to emulate is stronger than him. Add to that the fact that most people are weaker than Albireo himself, he does not need to turn himself into them. Another ability of Albireo's artifact is that it can, for a full 10 minutes, allow him to transform into that person and emulate them perfectly (in thought processes, memories, emotion, personality, etc.), but the price to pay for this ability is quite high. The book that has the records of the then-copied being would lose all of its power after that time ran out, and would turn into nothing more than a simple biography (and as he say's himself, "a rather mundane read"). Furthermore, Albireo will only have the memories of that person up to the point in which the biography was written (when he last saw that person). Appearances *None as of yet. Category:Ala Rubra Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi